1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission system, a symbol stream generating apparatus, a symbol stream decoding apparatus, a symbol stream generating method, a symbol stream decoding method and a storage medium using visible lights as transmission media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an information transmission system in which the transmission side emits lights having colors (wavelength bands) according to transmission object information and the reception side receives the lights and decodes the lights into the information as disclosed in JP-A-2014-168137.
In this information transmission system, for example, the transmission side outputs while changing lights of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) which are basic colors according to individual symbol values constituting a symbol stream. Meanwhile, the reception side performs imaging, thereby acquiring images, and specifies portions of the images where color changes are drastic, as candidates for a signal source of the transmission side, and decodes the symbol stream into information based on those color changes.